The Italian God Fathers
by Hungary101
Summary: As Feliciano and Lovino suddenly get a call from the mysterious Antonio, they receive some unexpected news about they're grandfather. They are asked to come to New York and take over a Maffia buisness. But things get rough as they seek revenge on they're rivals, the Braginsky's. Rated M for language and gore. Enjoy!


THE ITALIAN GODFATHER

Prologue

'Perhaps I should have changed the ingredients, I am sorry Braginski. I shouldn't have tried to import those bottles, but, please, think about our time when we hadn't split up in alliance, huh?' Rome said, looking guilty, but Ivan could tell right away that he was lying.

'Those sorry words won't save you now, Vargas. You should have thought about that sooner.' Rome grunted. He knew he made a mistake, but if he could turn back time, he wouldn't change any of it. Only the fact that he should've been more discret about it. Ivan smirked, and cocked the gun against his head and pulled the trigger.

'Clean up this mess, Arthur.' He stepped back and lit up a cigarette. Arthur took a step forward, and laid the gun next to his hand, with the empty hulses next to it. He closed his eyes, and put the batterys back in the camera in the corner of the parking lot, when the others dissapeared, and turned his back to the device, before gritting his teeth, and took a large gulp of his London Dried Gin.

Chapter I

'Triiiiiiiiiiing,' the phone ringed. 'Lovi, someone is calling us.' Feliciano stated. 'Then go get it, dammit!' Lovino yelled angirly. 'O-oke, ve...' Feliciano said, not trying to piss his brother off any further. He then hurried to answer the phone. 'Hello?' He asked suspiciously. 'Am i speaking with the Vargas brothers?' a deep voice asked, not in the mood to have gotten the number wrong. 'Yes, this is Feliciano Vargas. Can i help you?' he asked with he's usual cheery voice. 'I see! We need you over here in New York. It's a request from your grandfather,' the voice said. 'Grandpa?' Lovino asked, listening to the conversation with sudden interest. 'Yes. Something's happend, and it is of extreem importence that you come over right now.' 'And why would we trust you? We don't even know your damn name yet! You're stupid to think we'd just agree to your request, when you don't have any proof at all.' Lovino stated angirly.

'I am a... Friend from your father. My name is Antonio, and we are not asking you two to come over here because we want it. It's because something has happend to your granfather. If you want to know what, then come over here as fast as you can,' the voice explaned. 'Even if we believe you and shit, how the hell are we supposed to get in New york? We're fucking poor!' Lovino yelled, getting really angry now. 'You will receive a box with two tickets, a reasonable amount of money and a letter of where we meet each other.' That made the two boys quiet. '... Is it really that important?' Feli asked, hesitant. 'Extremely importent,' the voice repeated. 'Well, if it's for grandpa, i'll go.' Feli said. 'What?! Get a fucking grip, fratello! We don't even know if Antonio is he's real name, let alone if we can trust him!' Lovino yelled. But even though he said that, for some reason, he really believed Antonio. 'Please. I- no, we beg of you. We and your grantfather need you to come.' Antonio said, practicly begging now. Silence filled the coversation. 'fine. ... You better not trick us, you bastard.' Lovino said, giving in to the pleading young man. 'Of course not! Thank you and good bye.' Antonio said, ending the phone call.

They packed, but didn't took to much. If this was a prank, Lovino would kill them. Once they were done packing, the door bell sounded. Lovino swinged the door open angirly. 'What do you want?' he asked harshly. 'I have a package for Lovino and Feliciano Vargas.' yhe man said, suprised by he's sudden outburst. Lovino snatched the package out of the post man's hands. He wrote his name on the paper the man held before hem, and orderd him to leave. And the man, scared of by his angry behavior, left with pleasure. And Antonio appearently did speak the truth, as the two brothers found the promised goods in the package. Two fly tickets to New York, two thousand dollar, and a small letter. The airplane would leave in two hours. 'Holy shit...' Lovino said. 'I don't think it's a prank, fratello. I mean, who would give two vip class air plane tickets, and two thousand dollar, just to prank us, two poor boys of twinty with no job.' Feli said sadly. Lovino nodded.

They opend the letter, and two small papers fell out. They opend the first one, and it was from ther grandfather. "Boys, it's me. I knew this day would come, and so, i left this letter. Please trust Antonio and the others, but then i mean only Antonio and the others. They have absolutely no intention to harm you in any way. As for now, just do as they would tell you. Love, grandpa." was written on the first paper. And so, they left to New York. The flight went by pretty fast. Lovino yelled at some kid in the plain, and it satrted crying, so he was in a bad mood (more than always). Italy ordered pasta, and annoyed the person sitting next to him. And finally, they arrived at New York, calling a taxi to leave for New York.

**author note: We hope you enjoy it and like Maffia story's. If you want to add anything, just review. This story was written by me and my sister. Thank you for reading! **

**disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, maffia or thwo thousand dollar (sadly). **

**damn, if only i would own any of those things... I have a list in my head of what I cand do with two thousand dollars. And believe me, it's one epic list! **


End file.
